Future Self Revisited
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A story based on a rumor on JK's site that was shot down of Dumbledore being either Harry or Ron from the future. This is what I think it would be like if it's Harry from the future to train himself to defeat Voldemort


**Future Self Revisited**

Chapter One: Prologue

_**Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, year 2222**_

_**Headmaster's office**_

_**Present: Headmaster Harry James Potter III**_

_**Professors: Giverva Potter (Great Great Granddaughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, Professor of Transfigurations)**_

_**Professor: Ronald Billius Weasley III (Charms and Flying)**_

_**Professor: Draconus Snape (Potions Master and Great Great Grandson of Severus Snape)**_

"You wanted to see us Grandpa?" Ginerva, who unlike her Great Great Grandmother who she was named after, actually liked the name, asked with a smile at her Grandfather.

"Yes I wanted to tell you that it is time for us to send the trainer. You all know that my Great Grandfather wouldn't have been able to defeat he Greatest Dark Lord of all time if it wasn't for someone going back to train him. Now I know that this person was unknown except to the few people that sent him. Those people were us." He looked at the reactions of the people that were around him, and smiled to himself when they just nodded. "Good, now the person will not be going back under his real name, for I think that it would really freak Harry out. He will be going back as Albus Dumbledore, and be showing up around two years before young Harry is born. So in other words, he will be starting with his long career as Headmaster during the time of the Marauders. Now if you all will help me greet the person, we will get started with his travels." Harry stepped back as a obviously older gentleman walked out of the backroom, and looked at everyone.

They knew who he was immediately, and they each suppressed a smile thinking that Harry didn't know what was coming for him. "Thank you all for your support, I hope that this will only last til he defeats Voldemort, then I will be back." The older man with the Deep Emerald Green eyes looked out over the assembled staff. He then changed his eye color to sparkling blue and his hair a little more silver. This pretty much hid who he was even in front of his friends and family.

As the Headmaster came back forward, he stuck out his hand and said. "Good luck Harry, may all your adventures go well. Now remember that you're not to tell them who you are, no matter what. If they figure out who you are, then you will have to cross that bridge when it comes. Now Albus, are you ready to go?"

The headmaster gave his Great Grandfather a hug and watched as he showed his shrunken trunk, and laughed as he whistled for his Phoenix Fawkes and said, "now I'm ready to go."

A nondescript older gentlemen, who was from the Ministry of Magic, came in at that time, and handed him a Time Turner. "Now this will both get you there, and when your mission is done will get you back to our time. Good luck sir, this is untested pretty much to send someone back so far in time. It will work in theory, and I'm glad that it's you not me." He smiled at the older man, and made his way out of the office.

"Ok. You will be landing in the Headmasters office on Halloween night in the year 1979. The original Albus Dumbledore suffered a fatal Heart Attack in his office that night with no one there to save him. You will have approximately five minutes before anyone finds out to get rid of the body and replace him. Good luck and gods speed." With that the man that was going to be known as Albus Dumbledore from now on took the Time Turner, and twisted it so that he would go back to the time indicated.

When he landed, he saw that the original Albus Dumbledore was already dead. He went over and quickly changed into his robes, and did a quick incinerate spell on the body. "I am sorry sir, but this is for the best." He said a silent prayer for the fallen man, and sent the ashes out the window and onto the wind. He sat down then, and waited for the rest of the staff to come looking for him, like he knew that they would. "This is going to be an interesting time Fawkes, I hope that we are doing the right thing." The old man known as Harry James Potter, or Albus Dumbledore now waited for things to happen with a twinkle in his Sparkling blue eyes.

Within five minutes Minerva McGonagall was in the office looking for the headmaster. He was supposed to be at the feast at this time, and she was getting worried. She found him sitting behind his desk talking to a beautiful Phoenix, that she could have sworn that he didn't have this morning. "Are you ok Albus, we were getting worried that something was wrong when you didn't show up at the Halloween Feast." Minerva McGonagall wasn't a foolish person, and she knew that something was up for this person looked a bit different from her friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster looked up at her and smiled one of his twinkling smiles. "I am perfectly fine Minnie, please won't you sit down. Lemon Drop?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and chuckled when she had refused nicely. "As you can see, I am in perfect health, and am not in any danger of doing anything rash at this time. As for my absence from the feast at this time, it is quite obvious that I am entertaining my new friend Fawkes here. He was brought by an old friend a few minutes before I was to go down. I will be down in about 10 minutes, I think that you can handle the students and the feast til I get there. You have always been asking for more responsibility, and I think that it is time that you are given it. You see, the former assistant headmaster has to retire for health reasons, and I was thinking about naming you the new Assistant Headmistress, what do you think about that?" His eyes were practically twinkling brighter than ever at the thought.

"I would be honored Albus, thank you. Now should we head down to the feast together to make sure that we get down there?" She was looking at him, and even tho she had her suspicions, she didn't have any proof. She knew that he wasn't a death-eater, for there were wards all around the grounds that would keep them out. Also there wasn't any body or anything like that of the Headmaster, that would make her think otherwise.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." He offered her his arm, and they walked out of the office and down to the Great Hall to join the staff and students in their revelry of the Halloween Season. He noticed that the Marauders and Lily Evans were all together, and he smiled to himself when he saw that he had come after his father and mother were together. He was holding back his anger at one Peter Pettigrew, for he knew that the rat would get his own in about 16 years, just after his 5th year, and was caught by the Golden Trio trying to attack the Burrow. This in itself had cleared one Sirius Black of the charges that had put him on the run. He smiled knowing that they were all going to be together.

A/N: Ok, this story came to me after reading on JK's site about some of the rumors that were brought up to her, and she shot down. I thought that I would write a story based on one of those rumors, and run with it. Yes the Albus Dumbledore that is sent back, is our Harry Potter. The rumor that was asked and shot down was that Dumbledore was actually either Harry or Ron from the future.

A/N2: Don't worry, I have not abandoned Harry Weasley or Training for the Inevitable, I am just stuck on them now. I plan on updating them within the week, and to keep going til I'm finished with them. Thank you for all my loyal readers and reviewers. ----Donald


End file.
